


Down in the Depths

by emerald939



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald939/pseuds/emerald939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open to interpretation, although it was written during Dean's time in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the Depths

_  
  
**Down in the Depths**   
  
_

It's 3 a.m. and I'm drunk again  
Increasing pain is on its way  
When will I see the light of day?  
Who can ever know?  
Everything has gone all wrong  
Since my family all moved on  
How did I get here?  
Down in the Depths

Such little time since that war past  
Everything's spinning out of control  
Maybe it's the extra time that I stole  
Is there any relief?  
I lay down, can't find my sweet release  
So please let me rest in peace  
Are there any answers?  
Down in the Depths

I travel back in time  
To a place I've always known  
There's backyard pools and barbecues  
Smiling faces in my mind  
Bright white light glows over all  
Peace roams own the corridors  
It's my happy dream wrapped in a  
coma of misery

Will everything turn itself around?  
This has shaken me down to my core  
It's not like any moment before

I am here all alone  
I'll be back where I belong  
Soon as I'm finished righting this wrong  
How did I get here?  
Down in the Depths


End file.
